


Touch

by littlekittykanny



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Insomnia, first fic, seriously someone give this boy a long hug, so i suppose it's slightly angsty????, this boy needs more love, touch starvation, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittykanny/pseuds/littlekittykanny
Summary: Drabble: It's two in the morning, and Adrien can't sleep.





	Touch

He couldn’t sleep.

It didn’t matter which way he positioned himself. He tried everything. He’d tried laying on his back, his stomach, and both sides, but he couldn’t fall asleep. He’d tried listening to soft music. He’d tried reading a boring book. Nothing was working.

Tired green eyes stared at the clock. It mockingly glared back, reading 2:30 am. Plagg was sound asleep, tired after being on patrol with Ladybug. It had been a quiet night out, no akuma to be seen. Sadly, this meant the time spent with his Lady was short, so he completed his homework and retired to bed.

Or at least he tried to.

He felt sick, yet not sick in a physical way. He needed something. He YEARNED for something. Yet, he didn’t know what it was.

All he knew was that laying in his bed staring up at the ceiling, that this room seemed to large. Too large. Too lonely. To empty.

His thoughts couldn’t help but drift back to earlier this morning.

His best friend had greeted him as always, with an arm thrown around his shoulder in a “bro” embrace. His other friend had greeted him in her usual manner, tossing her arms around him in a hug. The feeling of warmth from the both of them had been great.

He’d been hugged, held, and bumped into by all his best friends. Even his Lady! During akuma battles she would grab his arm, his hand, sometimes onto him, during their battles.

And that’s when it hit him.

Touch.

He missed feeling the warmth of another person. He missed the feeling of wrapping his arms around another human being….the way he used to when his mother was still around. When he was a child, his mother hugged him almost constantly. He missed the feeling of being held  
close, the warmth of another human being, the sound of another person’s heartbeat. His mother had loved him dearly…and when she left him….all that affection went away.

His father never hugged him. Nathalie never hugged him. No one did in this house did.

He could feel the sadness begin to overwhelm him as he twisted and turned in his bed. He felt pain rip through his chest as he struggled to combat the feeling of loneliness. He tried to close his eyes, only to find sleep still eluding him. The sense as if something was missing haunted him. He longed for someone. He wanted to lie down next to someone and cuddle. 

All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around someone, to have them close. He wanted to feel their warmth and to hear them breathe. He wanted to know he wasn’t alone. He didn’t want to feel alone anymore. He didn’t want to feel as alone as he knew he was.

Tears welled in his eyes as he desperately tried to sleep, drawing the blankets tight against his body. It wasn’t the same as the warmth of a person, but for now it would have to do…

Adrien closed his eyes, praying for the sun to rise or sleep to take him.


End file.
